Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?
by Suzie Qtip
Summary: Our favorite villain turned hero is facing some negative publicity in the post-Voldemort world. He turns to an unlikely source for help and the most unlikely of things happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Everything that is Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

That morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ was slammed down on the table as its owner rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

"This is ridiculous!"

Across the table, the wizard's blonde companion chucked.

"It's really your own fault, my friend. If you appeared in society a little more, Miss Skeeter would not be able to speculate so wildly about what you are up to."

"I'm not up to anything! I simply wish to live my life in peace. I think I've earned it," the wizard replied, downing the rest of his whiskey.

"Yes, Severus, but you are a national celebrity unfortunately. You cannot be exonerated as a war hero then disappear without anyone noticing."

The men sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes, each sipping on his whiskey.

"Pity I can't find a means of silencing the cow that won't lend me a lifetime sentence to Azkaban."

"Maybe you should just give her something else to right about; something that doesn't paint you as a villain."

"Yes, but what Lucius? I'm not exactly _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile, or most eligible bachelor like Draco, or a sodding philanthropist like Potter."

The blonde aristocrat thought for a few minutes. _What angle could they take to change his friend's image?_ It would have to be scandalous to attract that Skeeter bitch's attention but something that would also show his friend in a positive light.

"Maybe you should brainstorm with that Granger swat," he suggested finally, not really coming up with any other bright ideas. "Rumor is that she managed to manipulate Skeeter to stop publishing all that rubbish about Potter. Since then Skeeter has had a bit of a vendetta against Granger," he said, pointing to another article in the Prophet slandering the know-it-all girl.

Severus examined the picture of her former pupil. She appeared to be at a train station enjoying a reunion with her nitwit friends Potter and Weasley under the caption **Granger Returns to Wizarding World just to Change it All Over Again.** The article stated that, now finished with her education, the girl was gearing up for a career in the Ministry that would involve revolutionizing statutes that had been in place for centuries, namely the inequality of lesser magical creatures. According to Skeeter this was foolishness and bound to turn out badly for Granger.

He couldn't help but smirk. There may very well have been some truth to the article – a first for Skeeter – as he recalled his former student's stupid enterprise to free the house elves of Hogwarts.

Still, if she had managed to manipulate Skeeter once before, a feat not easily accomplished, maybe together they would be able to do it again and in the process get the bint off of both their backs.

"She has surprisingly turned into quite a beauty. Were she not a mud—muggle born, I would encourage Draco to pursue her."

Severus scoffed. "As if she would have anything to do with him."

"Yes. She really is quite gifted at holding a grudge."

"Your son bullied her for six years and your sister-in-law tortured her in _your_ house. I think she is entitled to a grudge."

Lucius chucked. "Yes, I suppose she is."

Snape would never admit it aloud, but he did agree with his friend's assessment: Granger had surprising grown into a beauty. He felt it was a shame that for such a brilliant girl, she still hung around with Potter and Weasley—the world's two most overrated heroes.

"You know, Skeeter loves nothing more than a decent scandal. I can imagine nothing would make her chomp at the bit more than seeing you make friends with our dear Gryffindor Princess and her two clowns. Or better yet, a romance."

The dark haired wizard groaned aloud. "I think I would rather be tortured by the Dark Lord."

Not really. Severus was very glad that the megalomaniac Lord Voldemort, aka, Tom Marvelo Riddle was gone once and for all. And Dumbledore for that matter. For the first time in his life, Severus was finally free to live his life however the hell he wanted, which is precisely what he had been doing for the last five years. And just because he was indebted to Potter and Granger for testifying on his behalf after the Battle at Hogwarts did not mean he wanted to make friends with them; any more than they wanted to be friends with him no doubt.

The Granger girl at least treated him civilly, visiting him in hospital, corresponding with him every once in a while while she attended University and invited him to her homecoming party at the Burrow which he gladly missed. Still, he loathed her least of all the members of the Golden Trio. Perhaps his friend was on to something about joining forces with her against Skeeter.

…..

"Professor! What a surprise. Won't you come in?" Hermione said, smiling at her former Potions Professor as he crossed the threshold into the entryway.

Closing the door, she led him into the front sitting room and invited him to sit.

"I apologize for the mess, Sir. I just moved in a couple of days ago."

Severus surmised as much given that the room was filled with boxes labeled with the various items they contained. To one side she had managed to create a small sitting space with a sofa and coffee table but not much else.

"You know, there is this wonderful invention called a wand that allows you to channel your magic and unpack these boxes for you," he said dryly.

"Yes I know," she replied as she stepped from the kitchen with tea. "But exercising magic to unpack requires that I actually be here to exercise it and I have only been here long enough to get everything moved in before I have to go somewhere. I was only able to arrange this sitting area not five minutes before you arrived."

She handed him a cup of straight Earl Grey. He sipped it while she prattled on about the mayhem her life had become since graduating with the move and the party and everyone wanting to see her to catch up and applying for jobs.

"So you see it has been a crazy couple of days. How are things going for you, Professor?"

"Business is going very well, however," he replied setting down his cup and removing the previous day's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ from his jacket and handing it to her, "I have a new thorn in my side."

"Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?" Hermione read aloud. "Really? Stretching a bit isn't she?"

"Indeed. Nevertheless, I feel I cannot ignore the cow any more. Articles like this one are not good for business."

"I can understand that. So why did you come to me instead of hexing the bitch yourself?"

Severus smirked. "If only hexing her was the solution. But you know as well as I do that doing so would only fuel her argument."

Hermione nodded.

"And it also appears that I am not the only one she is after," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"She's a little peeved that I outed her as an unregistered Animagus. A beetle. That's how she got all those stories during the Tri-wizard tournament. I caught her and kept her in a jar for a couple of months. At first she was willing to cooperate but after the war she was up to her no good tricks. I _reminded_ Harry of all the trouble she had caused him and she got slapped with a hefty fine. Since then she has been out to ruin my reputation. Won't happen since she never says anything credible."

"I believe you do have a Slytherin streak Miss Granger. However, although you or anyone close to you may not give any credence to Miss Skeeter's allegations, it could impact your job hunt. You see, her articles will create negative publicity for your department and any cause you are championing. And employers do not like negative publicity, no matter how outrageous or untrue it may be."

"So I am guessing you have a plan that will benefit us both, Sir."

"Yes, I do," he replied with a sly smile

…

Author Notes: I read a story along these lines once but I didn't like the relationship between Severus and Hermione. So I decided to write my own version. It is not my intention to plagiarize the other author's idea. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors and inconsistencies in this story. I do not use a BETA and I have no intention of using a BETA because you, dear reader are my BETA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 2**

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!"

"Really Ronald, must you always be so loud?"

Harry and Ginny snickered.

"It's really very simple. We fake a relationship. Skeeter gets some scandalous romance material. We have a public but amicable break-up and go on with our lives."

"But Hermione, you know as soon as your relationship ends Skeeter will be back to slamming you with less than flattering labels like she did during the tournament. You jilted me and Krum, remember," Harry said, feigning a broken heart.

"We're hoping after a couple of months something more interesting will come along. Why don't you guys have a baby? That will be more interesting for sure."

Ginny smacked her friend on the arm. "Don't even think it. I just barely got Mum off my back; I don't need you to put the idea back in her head."

"So how long do you plan to run with this fake relationship?" Ron asked bitterly.

"We figure a couple of months at least. I haven't been around for a while so no one would believe if we appeared tomorrow in Diagon Alley as a full-fledge couple. We have to create some sort of build up; a chance meeting that leads to little rendezvous and then dates."

Ron didn't like the idea. "But it's Snape. Why in the world would you want to spend time with him even if it isn't for real?"

"Hermione's part is easy. She's always respected Professor Snape. I think he will have a harder time faking he is besotted with you. No offense of course, I just mean that he isn't exactly the sort of guy to be seen smiling over lunch or holding hands let alone hugging or kissing in public the way real couples do," Ginny smirked.

Her brother went completely ashen. "Kissing? And hand holding? You aren't really going to do those things are you Hermione?"

The brunette shared a look with the Potters—Ron really hadn't changed much in the last five years.

"I guess we'll figure out the logistics as we go along. Right now we are trying to figure out a way for us to run into each other that's not too out of the ordinary. If he had come to my party we could have played it off that we reconnected then but he didn't, proud sod."

"We're having a small birthday party for Harry next week. What if we moved it from the house to the Leaky Cauldron? It has a private event space but it is public enough that you and Snape could both be spotted attending."

"That's a great idea, Gin! I'll mention it to him. I'm sure he would love to give the birthday boy a jar of slugs or something."

Everyone laughed but Ron. He really did not like the idea, least of all the mental image, of his girl running around with that Slytherin git; even if it was just for show.

…

 **Severus Snape and Hermione Granger in a Relationship: What is this world coming to?**

An exclusive by Rita Skeeter

According to sources, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have been spotted together again, this time in muggle London sharing a romantic dinner and a tad more PDA (public displays of affection) than is appropriate for "just friends."

"They were holding hands on the table and laughing a lot. (see above picture) I almost fell out of my chair when he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. It's obvious they are a couple," says one source who was dining in the same restaurant as Snape and Granger.

"I think they are an odd combination," says another bystander.

And this reporter would have to agree. At first their relationship seemed rather farfetched. He is an alumni and former head of Slytherin House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she is alumni of Gryffindor, former lover of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley (enthusiastic Slytherin haters) and did we mention his former student?

But after several public outings following their reunion at Mr. Potter's birthday three weeks ago, it looks like this may be the real deal. And that is all the more disturbing.

It is well known that Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, has a thing for powerful wizards. At thirteen she managed to jilt Mr Potter (then the Boy-Who-Lived) and seduce Viktor Krum (famous Quidditch Seeker) during his participation in the Tri-wizard Tournament held at Hogwarts. She did experience a momentary relapse with her brief relationship with Ronald Weasley (a family not of noble standing in society) who received honors for services during the war. Now she is on to Severus Snape, a man long suspected of becoming the next Dark Lord.

We will continue to watch Snape and Granger developments closely and keep you apprised of all the juicy details. Until next time….

"Why am I always plain but ambitious? And a jilt? Doesn't she have any other insults?"

"She could call you a whore."

All eyes at the table turned to Ron and glared.

"Thank you, Ronald. Perhaps you can mention it to her," Hermione replied angrily.

Ginny kindly slugged her brother in the arm for his insulting remark. "She is not a whore you tosser. They don't even kiss."

An odd aspect of their relationship but true nonetheless. Both Hermione and Snape felt when setting the physical parameters of their ruse relationship that kissing was just too personal and intimate to be treated so casually. Hugging, holding hands and the like were less intimate and were things she had done with friends numerous times.

"I love the fact that she makes it sound like you are preying on poor Snape," snickered Harry. "She is really being rather careless with her life by implying that he is helpless against your charms, Hermione."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" came a velvety voice behind them.

They all turned to see Snape standing in the kitchen doorway holding his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Well, um…" Harry stammered in reply.

"Save it Potter," Snape said taking a seat next to Hermione.

If he had wanted to be honest with himself and his four former students in the room, he could have very easily admitted that any man with a sliver of intelligence would find it hard to resist the charms of Hermione Jean Granger. She was pretty and smart and enjoyable to be around; a fact he didn't know until he started spending so much time with her. But he didn't want to be honest.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, less than cordial. Again Ginny smacked him.

"Ten points, Miss Weasley," Severus said with a smirk. "Not that it is any of your business Mr Weasley, I have come to invite your friend to lunch with me so that we may plan our next move."

"You want to take me on a date, Severus? I'm not sure my wife would approve," Harry said jokingly.

The older wizard rolled his eyes and turned to the giggling witch beside him. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and stood from her chair. "I'd love to." Saying a quick goodbye to her friends, she followed her date out of the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron shouted once they heard the front door close. "I can't believe you two just sat there while he asked Hermione out and she went with him."

"They're supposed to go on dates, Ron. That's the point of them keeping up the appearance of a fake relationship."

"That picture doesn't look very fake to me! She actually looks like she is having a good time. And Snape is bloody smiling! When has that git ever smiled at one of us?"

"Just now when he awarded me ten points for smacking you for being a rude idiot."

"It's called acting, mate. They have to make it look real for the papers. And so what if she was having a good time? Snape is probably one of the few people she can talk to about her mastery program who can actually keep up with her."

"There are plenty of other people she could talk to instead of him!"

"Who? You? Me? As much as I love her I can't do it and you can't do it. She needs someone she can talk to about that sort of thing."

"She could talk to…McGonagall."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. Severus Snape was not their favorite person in the world but nor did they despise him like Ron still did. To be fair, they hadn't had a whole lot of interaction with him after the trial. The wizard became a recluse, withdrawing from society and ignoring all invitations from former Order members. Everyone figured since he was no longer required to attend he was going to relish in the privilege of saying no. At the same time, Harry got busy with Auror training; Ginny finished school and began a professional Quidditch career. After a reasonable period of adjustment to their new lives, Harry and Ginny began to offer a hand of friendship towards the former Death Eater. It was there even if he chose not to accept it.

"I'm glad they are becoming friends. Merlin knows he needs one other than Malfoy," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Very true. I hope even after they break-up that they will still be friends and he'll start coming around more."

"I can't believe this! Am I the only one who remembers what a git he was to us; how cruel he was to Hermione? And you want them to be friends? Am I the only one who is concerned for her wellbeing here?"

"As I recall, you were mean to her too," Ginny replied with a menacing glare. "Remember the troll? She was crying in the bathroom because of you. And you didn't have the balls to ask her to the ball and gave her shit for going with Krum. And then you dated Lavender just to spite her for being in the Slug Club. On top of all that you always gave her crap about being a bookworm only to cozy up to her so she would do your homework. You never show the least interest in her academic accomplishments, which we have all figured out by now are very important to her, and you call her a whore for making friends with the one man whom we are all indebted to for saving our lives on multiple occasions. We have all managed to forgive him for being a git to us at Hogwarts. The least you could do is grow up and do the same!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 3**

"Do you mind me asking what exactly ever attracted you to that Weasley ponce?" Severus said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione chuckled. "Sadly, I don't even know any more. I suppose it was because we were always together, and he wasn't a ponce _all_ of the time."

"But you were always with Potter too and I didn't see you showing a romantic interest in him."

"For some reason, from the very beginning, I have always thought of Harry as the brother I never had and I was the sister he never had. But Ron….I guess our brief romance could be attributed to follies of youth. We were young, hormonal, in the middle of a very dramatic event, and everyone seemed to expect it. It wasn't until everything slowed down into a normal routine that we realized that we wanted different things. So we broke up."

"Did you initiate it?"

"He did."

"Interesting."

"Why is that?"

"I'm no expert but his behavior is an obvious indicator of jealous boyfriend. Or at least a jealous boy with a crush who doesn't like to see the girl he likes going around with another man; least of all a greasy-git Slytherin like me."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't understand why, though. He broke up with me. I went to university and he joined the Aurors. He dated, I dated. He hardly even wrote me. So why should he suddenly be so interested in being with me now that I have moved on?"

"Like I said, I am no expert, but men tend to take sudden interests in objects or persons we cannot have. The child has no interest in playing with a certain toy until someone else is playing with it, right? Same concept."

"Well he had his chance. It wouldn't have worked out in the long run anyway. I just didn't know it until I moved away. As Skeeter says, I'm ambitious—driven—and he's not."

"It takes courage to stand on your own two feet. In my opinion you made the right choice in perusing your education, Hermione. You would have regretted it for the rest of your life had you not."

"Thank you, Severus," she replied with a brilliant smile.

….

Hermione wasn't sure exactly when it happened but while sitting with Severus at lunch one afternoon, it occurred to her that she was not faking having a good time. Thinking back, she really had only forced the image of a young woman in love the first couple of times she was out in public with him, but after that she relaxed and began really enjoying his company. They talked and laughed a lot about a myriad of different things. Mostly about his work and her work, but they also discussed their lives and interests.

They were equally surprised to find that they each shared a deep appreciation for music, having learned to play musical instruments as children; her the cello, him the piano. He also liked to read muggle literature and even indulged in an occasional trip to the cinema. He loved to cook and had a secret obsession with fine wines and alcohol. Hermione couldn't cook very well but she loved to eat. They both exercised and they both loved to travel, although Severus' had not yet had the pleasure of traveling as extensively as she had. It helped that her parents were affluent medical professionals.

The thing she liked most, perhaps, was the fact that he understood her connection to the muggle world. Cinema, television, telephones, computers, were all common place in her lingo that she didn't have to explain. Severus even acknowledged muggle technologies value compared to magic, owning many devices himself.

When she spoke he listed and better yet, understood her.

….

Watching him cook was like watching him make potions—an art. He gracefully moved between his prepping station on the island counter, to the stove where he had several pots in use, to the pantry and fridge. Hermione sat transfixed watching his long, elegant fingers cut ingredients perfectly. And stir the several different pots expertly so that nothing burned. And admiring how well his broad shoulders looked in that particular blue t-shirt while he back was turned.

"What do you think?" he asked, interrupting her musings when he turned holding a wooden spoon coated in a rich red sauce out for her to taste.

She moaned in delight as swallowed the bight of sauce. "It's delicious, Severus."

He smiled smugly and turned back to the stove. After leaving Hogwarts for good, the former professor soon realized that he missed the wonderful food he had grown accustomed to eating nine months out of the year for the last two decades. To find its equivalent out in the real world he quickly learned came at a hefty price. So rather than starve or go broke, Severus Snape decided to do the unthinkable and started taking cooking classes. Turns out his ultra-refined sense of smell and skills as a master potioneer helped him learn and master culinary arts rather quickly as well.

Preferring to cook for himself rather than eat out only aided in entrenching him as a recluse.

Then he started "dating" Hermione and was forced to eat out so that they could regularly be seen together. Tonight, however, he wanted to do something special—cook for her. He really wanted a night out with her away from the prying eyes of the public and paparazzi mostly so he could get an idea of what she would be like in private.

The last few weeks had been _interesting_. Despite her intelligence, Severus had been so sure that faking a romantic relationship would be such a chore. But it wasn't. The first couple of meetings had been a tad awkward as they got accustomed to behaving that was around each other, but after a while it came naturally. This relieved and also startled the wizard—relieved in that he wouldn't have to try so hard to make the charade look convincing, yet startled because he was beginning to think of the young witch as a friend, someone he could actually enjoy spending time with. The question was, was her reciprocated friendliness a show for the cameras or was it genuine? Only way to find out was to get her away from the prying eyes. Thus she sat on a barstool, sipping a glass of wine, and served as his official taste-tester while he moved about the kitchen.

"I am in complete awe at how well you maneuver in a kitchen," she said when they sat down to eat. "Though I can't say it's hardly surprising considering your background in potions."

"You don't have to flatter me in private, Hermione; there are no eavesdroppers here," he replied.

"I was being perfectly serious, Severus. I have never seen someone move from one place or task to the next with such grace. Molly is always frenzied in the kitchen and my parents usually made easy meals like casseroles because their time for cooking was limited. You, Sir, are an artist," she said, motioning her hands to the delectable dinner spread before them.

He thanked her for her compliments and proceeded to serve her.

The conversation ensued just as it had for the last several weeks—comfortable and engaging—and when they had finished dinner, they retired to the sitting room to continue their conversation and wine. By the time Hermione said goodnight, kissing him sweetly on the cheek and thanking him one last time for a wonderful meal, Severus was more confused than before. _Is she still acting or has she been genuine all along? And where did that sudden urge to make-out on the couch come from?!_

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and for taking such an interested in this story. I am editing the chapters as fast as I can so that I may post them ASAP. I know how eager you all are to see what will happen next.**

 **Please review! I really appreciate your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 4**

"Is Snape taking you to the Ministry Anniversary Ball next week?"

Hermione nodded.

"I overheard Ron telling Harry that he was hoping he could take you, to which Harry reminded him that you are 'in a relationship' with Snape at the moment and it might look odd for you to go with another man. He wasn't very happy."

The witches ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Ginny, would you think me a crazy person if I told you that I liked Severus?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

Hermione hesitated a moment before nodding. And blushing at the confession.

"You mean like like? Not just like him because he's a nice guy and becoming a good friend, but like him like him?

Again Hermione nodded.

"Well….wow. I guess it's hardly a surprise given all of the time you have spent together. And from the pictures in the papers you always look like you are having a good time. Being that happy can be hard to fake all of the time."

"We do have a good time together. He's not like any guy I have ever dated. He seems to show genuine interest in my interests. And he is such a gentleman."

"Are you sure it's not part of the act, though? I mean, he did manage to fool a lot of people for a lot of years that he wasn't who everyone thought he was. He deserves an award, really, for how convincing he played his role."

"I guess that's what I am worried about. I like this Severus Snape; a lot. And I want him to like me for real and there are times when I think he might but then it's like you said; he's a very convincing actor."

"Have you ever asked him? Told him that if he is giving you the real, new and improved Severus Snape, that you would like to be in a real relationship with him?"

"No. I don't know how. And I am really scared that he is just pretending still. I haven't been pretending for a long time."

Ginny was silent for several minutes as she considered what sound advice she could give her friend.

"Have you talked about when you are going to end it?" she asked.

"We did in the beginning; kind of gave it an indefinite couple months down the road sort of deadline. But now we don't talk about it at all. I imagine he will want to bring it up after the ball—it's the largest social function we will attend together and it doesn't make sense to break-up beforehand."

"Hmmm…I think you are going to have to muster all your Gryffindor courage and take a chance, Hermione. Tell him what you just told me. The worst he can do is say he's not interested and then you will know. It is possible that he's not pretending either, but he doesn't want to say anything because he is worried you'll reject him too. Poor guy doesn't have the best history with girls, you know?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you have a dress for the Ball? I bet if we were to find you a killer dress it would certainly improve your chances," Ginny grinned.

"I'm open to suggestions," Hermione grinned back.

….

Severus waited anxiously pacing in the main corridor outside the ballroom where the Ministry of Magic Anniversary Ball was currently taking place. He could hear the low murmur of all the people just beyond the double doors. Normally, he would have made some excuse to not attend a ruddy public function, but he had a pretense to maintain. And given who his date was for the evening, he didn't think he would mind the party too much.

Speaking of said date, she had yet to arrive. He had received a missive from her that morning asking if he wouldn't mind meeting her at the ball rather than picking her up from her home. He later learned that evening from Potter that his wife, Miss Weasley, was with Hermione doing her over for the Ball and that included arriving fashionably late.

"Half an hour late. They should be here any minute," he heard Potter say from behind him.

"I have little tolerance for tardiness, as you know, Potter," Severus sneered in reply.

"It will be worth it, Snape. Trust me."

That moment, one of the many floos lining the corridor burst to life and Ginny stepped out. Potter walked forward to greet his beautiful wife and clean the soot from her dress with his wand.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting so long, Professor. Hermione is coming right behind me," she said.

Sure enough, the floo burst into life again and Hermione stepped out. Severus was struck dumb.

Her floor-length sequined gown was short sleeved with a swoop-neck and was the color of Champaign. He couldn't see but would soon find out that the back was cut low exposing skin to just below her shoulder blades. To top it off, her wild curls had been tamed into an elegant bun at the base of her neck, her face was lightly dusted with make up to accentuate her beautiful amber eyes and framed by matching crystal drop earrings. In a word, she was a sublime vision.

A discreet nudge from Potter snapped the older wizard out of his stupor.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful," he said almost breathlessly.

She blushed in return and took his offered arm.

"Told you!" Harry whispered as Snape walked past him.

When they entered the ballroom, many stopped dancing or conversing to watch the two couples enter and cross the room to their table. It did not go unnoticed as they sat that Ron was glaring daggers at his former professor and ignoring his date, some girl named Cynthia that worked in the Auror office. A self-satisfied smirk crossed Snape's lips. _That's right Weasley; she's all mine tonight_.

Once introductions had been made, Severus made a speedy escape to the bar to collect drinks for the four late comers. At least that was what he told the others. Truthfully he was in need of a bit of liquid courage.

The last several weeks had been really trying on his self-discipline. On numerous occasions the potions master had to remind himself that his relationship with Miss Granger was just a ruse. He was disciplined but he was also a man who was greatly attracted to a beautiful woman. There was no way in hell she would ever return his attraction, he was sure, but that didn't change the fact that he spent a lot of time thinking about her and wishing that their ruse was in fact real. Especially after seeing her so beautiful tonight.

Quickly downing a three-fingered whiskey, he returned to the table with the four glasses of wine. The topic of conversation of course was Quidditch which everyone was enthusiastically engaged in except Hermione. She was politely listening but didn't offer anything to the conversation. Snape swept in for the rescue, asking his date if she would like to dance. The other wizards at the table quickly followed his lead, escorting their dates to the dance floor.

"Is something bothering you tonight, Severus?" she asked once she was secure in his arms amongst the other couples.

"What makes you ask?"

"I saw you at the bar. You downed that firewhiskey pretty hard."

"I simply needed a sedative to dull the pain of this evening."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh. Well if it's such torture for you, you needn't have come," she said trying to disguise the hurt in her voice.

"Do not mistake my meaning, Hermione," he replied, reflexively pulling her closer; "You are not the cause of the pain. You are in fact the highlight of this evening. Attempting to be cordial to so many dunderheads at once is the torture." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

She smiled up at him.

They danced in silence for several minutes, swaying to the music and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

The song ended and Hermione was swept away into Harry's arms while Severus danced with Ginny.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Hermione. Several people are having a hard time taking their eyes off you, although I'm sure you haven't even noticed since you and Snape seem to only have eyes for each other tonight," he smirked.

"It's all part of the show, Harry," she replied, blushing.

"If you say so," he teased.

For the next song, Hermione was swept off by George Weasley, and then Arthur Weasley, then Neville Longbottom, then Severus again, then Hagrid (which was slightly awkward given the difference in their sizes), then Dean Thomas, and then Ron.

"Gosh Hermione! It's been practically impossible to get a dance with you tonight. Guess I shouldn't be surprised since you are the prettiest girl at the ball."

"Thanks, Ron. You look very handsome as well," she replied sincerely.

"So how much longer is this thing going to go on with Snape? It's been three months—isn't that long enough?"

The witch was silent for several minutes. She had no idea how long her relationship with Severus would last and frankly she didn't want it to end. Out of habit, but mostly because she was missing him, Hermione sought out Severus among the crowd. He was dancing a few feet away with Molly Weasley. As if sensing her lingering gaze, he turned towards her and gave her a little smile, causing her heart to flutter.

He really was an impressive figure in his dress robes. Or in anything other than the professorial robes he had sported all those years at Hogwarts. But tonight, especially, in his black fitted suite he was a very handsome sight.

She was brought out of her musings by Ron repeatedly calling her name.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" he asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I was thinking. What was the question?"

Before he could ask her how long she was going to keep up her fake relationship with Snape again, the song changed and the man himself approached the two Gryffindors to claim his date for another dance. Ron was less than pleased and stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Severus asked.

"I made the mistake of getting carried away in thought and didn't answer his question."

"And what was his question that led you to distraction?"

"He wanted to know how much longer we are going to be keeping up with our fake relationship."

Hermione felt his grip tense around her. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was now or never…

"Severus, I must tell you something," she whispered.

"Oh Merlin, you're not pregnant are you!?"

His satire elicited a laugh from her.

"No. I just….wanted to know….wanted to say…," she faltered.

"Hermione, what is it? You can tell me anything," he whispered gently in her ear.

"This time together with you has been more wonderful than I ever expected it to be," she said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "And I was just wondering if maybe, it didn't have to end."

He pulled away enough to look at her.

"Why would you want that?"

"I like you, Severus. Quite a lot. And um…I'm not pretending anymore; in fact I haven't been pretending for a while. And I…."

The wizard pulled the witch flush against his chest. "Not here, Hermione," he said in a harsh whisper.

 _Is that a No then_? she wondered. His face was stern and she didn't know if that was because he didn't like what she was saying or if it was because there were too many people around to overhear a private conversation. She really hoped it was the latter.

As soon as the song ended, Severus discreetly placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and led her back to their table before excusing himself to the loo. The witch watched him walk away which in all appearances would be considered a hasty retreat. And though she did not know it, she was correct in her assumption—her date was indeed making a quick escape, but not for the reasons she thought.

Severus Snape was never the sort of man to talk about his feelings. He rarely ever showed emotion and when he did it usually consisted of moods of displeasure. And before beginning this charade with Miss Granger he never, ever showed affection. For the sake of the ruse he had forced himself to hold hands and hug her but that was all, even when he began to have genuine feelings for her. It simply was his nature.

Then tonight his mind was all in a whirl of mixed emotions and feelings and he hadn't been quite sure how to handle them, especially since he was sure she did not return them. But she did! Was it really possible that the Gryffindor Princess truly liked the former Bat-of-the-Dungeons? Hermione's declaration had caught him completely off guard. He was grateful to at least have the sense to silence her before one of the eavesdropping couples overheard them but he needed a moment, to register exactly what she was saying; to figure out exactly what he wanted to do with said knowledge and how. So like an idiot teenager he had run away and hid in the Men's Room.

"Stupid sod," he said to himself as he splashed some cold water in his face.

Looking in the mirror at his reflection he thought of how beautiful, radiant, gorgeous –he couldn't pick the right word—she had looked stepping out of the floo and smiling at him. Her brilliant smile always made his heart skip a beat and in that moment, he realized exactly how lucky of a sod he really was to have her smiling at him like that. And judging by the looks he had surveyed about the ballroom when they had been dancing, he was super lucky to have such a lovely woman on his arm. His reflection made him feel terribly inadequate when compared to her beauty.

But she had confessed to having feelings for him. Well, sort of. Romantic feelings were clearly implied.

"So what are you going to do about it, Severus Snape?" he asked his reflection. "You know you haven't been pretending for some time either. You can try to hide it all you want but the truth is you like her too."

That was all he needed to know. Drying his hands, he stormed out of the loo and back into the ballroom.

 **Author's Notes: To see the inspiration for Hermione's gown, visit this link:**

 **product/Adrianna-Papell-ShortSleeve-Sequined-Gown_301_-1_301_503614499**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione waited alone at the table for several long, torturous minutes waiting for her date to return. With each passing second that he didn't appear, she became more and more convinced that he was off somewhere trying to think of the best way to let her down gently. Not exactly the reaction she had hoped for.

Unable to take the tension any more, she stood and walked to the bar, downing a glass of wine in three quick gulps before asking for another.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Hermione!" she chided herself.

Then she spotted him; his tall lean, elegant figure standing partially hidden behind one of the gigantic marble columns encircling the room. Their eyes locked and with a slight jerk of his head, he beckoned her near, before disappearing behind the column.

Slightly stunned, Hermione set down her wine glass and casually made her way to where she had seen Severus. Her heart pounded within her chest as if it were trying to break free. The image of the alien bursting out of John Hurt's chest from the movie Alien came to mind and made her gulp in nervous anticipation. "I really hope this isn't going to be like that," she whispered to herself.

The moment she was near enough, Severus reached out and pinned her against the back side of the column and cupped her face in his long, slender hands. They looked into each other's eyes for several long seconds; her questioning amber meeting his intense black.

When he spoke it was barely and audible whisper: "I'm not pretending any more either, Hermione, nor have I for some time."

Relief and excitement flooded over her. An instant later, his lips were pressing against hers in a tender kiss.

Severus was sure he saw fireworks. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame he deepened the kiss, drinking in the sweet taste of her lips, the intoxicating aroma of her perfume, and the wonderful curves of her body pressed firmly against his.

Hermione moaned as she tangled her fingers in his silky black hair. She wanted to hold him there forever and never let him go.

His lips moved away from hers across her jawline and down her neck causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Would it be reasonable to suggest we get out of here?" he whispered against her skin. Knowing that she in fact wanted him as much as he wanted her, Severus was not going to waste one more second denying himself the pleasurable urges he had been fighting against for so long.

"Take me home, Severus," she breathed, capturing his lips once more in a searing kiss.

Several minutes of bliss later, they reluctantly broke the kiss and returned to the party. That is to say, they returned to bid their friends a pleasant evening before leaving the ballroom hand in hand. They needed to talk.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Severus?" Hermione asked once they had stepped from the floo into her sitting room. For some strange reason the adrenaline generated by their heated kiss was beginning to wane and in its place she began to feel nervousness. Offering her guest a cup of tea was out of habit more than anything to help stay her nerves. He had been in her home dozens of times over the course of the last few months but this was the first time she felt nervous about it.

The wizard shook his head, gathering the beautiful witch into his arms once more. "You are the only thing I want to taste any more this evening," he whispered stroking her cheek. A shiver rippled down her spine as an image of his lips caressing various parts of her body came to mind.

Severus crashed his lips against hers and she Hermione felt all nervousness melt away.

….

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" Ron raged as he stepped out of the floo and slammed his paper on the kitchen counter.

The witch briefly glanced up from the two tea cups she was preparing at the newspaper, less than amused at her friend for storming into her flat and shouting at her.

"Looks to be this morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , Ronald," she replied nonchalantly.

"Don't play coy with me! I'm talking about this!" his said, pointing his finger that the picture on the front page under the headline, **Things Heat up Between Snape and Granger**. "You're supposed to be faking it and by the looks of it, that's not faking!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Last night had been wonderful—the dancing, the kissing, everything. Leave it to some sleazy reporter to capture such an intimate moment with Severus and turn it against her. Not to mention enrage Ron and ruin her Sunday morning.

"You are entitled to your own opinion, Ronald. But I don't see what business it is of yours whether I was sincerely kissing Severus or not."

"Not my business you say? I'M ONLY YOUR BLOODY BOYFRIEND FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Are you? Well that's news to me. I distinctly recall a conversation where you said we needed a break. Mind you, that was about five years ago so I may have the facts jumbled a bit," she replied indignantly.

"Yeah, a break, until you were done with school."

"So your thinking was that we would spend five years apart then come back together, get married and settle down with a brood of children like everyone thought we would, is that it?"—he nodded sheepishly—"The thing is, Ron, a lot happened during our so called five year break. I changed. I moved on from my little crush on you just about the time you moved on to your new list of girlfriends. After that, never once have I ever had any intention of getting back together with you and you certainly never expressed any interest in getting back together with me."

"That's not true!"

"Really? You wrote me, what, six letters in the whole time we were apart? Three of them were in the first few weeks I was gone and then one after each of your break-ups. And none of those said anything about getting back together. You missed me, sure, but nothing about wanting to be with me in that way."

"Well…I was planning on asking you out when you got settled into your new place but I never got the chance. You agreed to this ridiculous plan of Snape's just days after coming home! And now it looks like you aren't pretending like you said you would be—it looks like you haven't been pretending at all," he spat.

"That's because we aren't," replied a velvety voice.

Ron turned to see the hated potions master standing in the archway leading to the bedroom, buttoning up his white dress shirt. It did not go unnoticed by the redhead that the older man's trousers were unbuttoned as well conveying the distinct message that he had not been wearing them moments before appearing. And it was also apparent that the man was darning the clothes he had worn to the Ball the night before meaning he and Hermione had spent the night together.

As understanding came to Ron, he immediately saw red, a blood red that mirrored the color of his face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he raged before charging at the older wizard.

With a casual wave of his hand, Severus cast a full body bind on his former pupil, causing Ron's arms and legs to snap to his sides and fall flat on his face.

Hermione strode from the kitchen just as Severus rolled her friend over onto his back.

"Tea?" she said, beaming at the wizard and completely ignoring the still form on the floor.

Unable to move or speak, Ron was simply glaring daggers at the woman he loved and her Slytherin lover who accepted a mug of steaming tea and wrapped an arm around her waist. And then the git kissed her, lingeringly, on the mouth! _WTF?!_

"What should we do about this?" Snape said, motioning to Ron who had turned an unflattering shade of purple that Hermione was sure matched Harry's descriptions of his Uncle Vernon.

Stepping around Ron, she knelt before the hearth, tossing a pinch of floo powder into the embers.

"Harry Potter!" she called into the emerald flames. A moment later, his sleepy face appeared.

"Good morning, Hermione. Is something wrong?" he yawned.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, but would you mind coming to collect Ron?"

"What happened?"

"Have you seen your paper this morning?"—he nodded—"Well, as you can imagine, Ron is a bit upset and came storming in. At the moment he is in a body bind and I really don't feel like releasing it while he is this way."

Harry groaned. For weeks he had to listen to Ron rant about Snape and Hermione this, and Snape and Hermione that. He guessed his friend had finally reached his limit of watching "his girl" run around with a man he hated.

A moment later, the messy haired wizard stepped through into Hermione's sitting room, still wearing his pajamas. He looked at his mate on the floor, who was pleading with his eyes to set him free so that he could no doubt tear Severus limb from limb. Then he looked up at his other best friend who was standing close to her "fake boyfriend." Said "fake boyfriend" had his hand on her waist and still hadn't bothered to do up the buttons of his trousers and shirt. Harry put two and two together.

"So…you guys are in fact a real couple?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm guessing this wasn't a planned outcome when you started this farce?"

Severus shook his head.

Harry thought for a minute. Having seen the two of them together looking so chummy, he had a feeling that something akin to a real relationship had been brewing between Hermione and Severus for some time.

"Well great! Ginny will be so excited to hear the news. No doubt she will contact you later today for all of the dirty details and to discuss marriage contracts between our future children."

Ron's eyes went wide with shock. _Why was Harry taking this development so well_? If Ron wasn't okay with Hermione being romantically involved with the greasy git, surely his best mate who looked on her quite as his own sister would not want her involved with the former-Death-Eater-Bat-of-the-Dungeons-Bastard. _Right_? He couldn't understand why he seemed to be the only one surprised and truly upset about this latest development in the so-called "fake romance."

"I believe your father will come back from the dead to prevent any sort of marriage alliance between our two families, Potter," Snape sneered.

"And Sirius. And Lupin. Maybe Mum won't mind," he replied with a smirk.

There was silence in the room for a moment before, to the surprise of everyone, Severus threw his head back and laughed. Hermione and Harry soon followed.

When the mirth passed, the wizards and witch seemed to remember the immobile figure on the floor between them.

"Sorry, mate. Let's get you home." Harry whipped out his wand and levitated Ron into the fireplace. Hugging Hermione and shaking hands with Snape, he stepped into the hearth as well and activated the floo. A blink later he was gone.

"Interesting morning," the wizard said, taking a sip of tea.

Hermione chuckled. "Indeed. I'm sure I will get a few howlers today too. At least I can ignore those."

"I still don't understand what you ever saw in him. He's all temper and no brains."

"I said once in our fifth year that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Severus chuckled. "Anger and happiness?"

"Pretty much. I do feel bad about this though. I don't know how he ever got the impression I was still interested in him."

"Perhaps he simply convinced himself."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I couldn't have done much about that if he chose to exaggerate everything I ever did or said as more than friendship."

"Perhaps Miss Weasley and Mr Potter can set him straight. In the meantime, how about breakfast? I was hoping you would have come back to bed but I imagine you aren't much in the mood for it now."

"I'm not," she replied before smiling seductively; "But I think you will be able to think of a way to work me into the mood."

Severus pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. "Challenge accepted."


	6. Chapter 6

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in London, Harry Potter emerged from the fireplace in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place levitating his still frozen mate. He was pleased to find Ginny preparing a delectable breakfast—food would hopefully sooth Ron's mood.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ron saw the _Daily Prophet_ this morning and went to confront Hermione about it."

Ginny's mouth formed a knowing "oh" as she glanced the newspaper resting on the table and then at her brother her husband was propping up against a wall.

"All right mate," he said. "I am going to set you free. When I do you are going to drink a Calming Draught so we can talk about this calmly. If you fight, I will have Gin hex your bollocks off. Okay?"

Ron moved his eyes up and down which Harry interpreted as a nod. Glancing at his wife who was standing at the ready with her wand firmly in her hand, he released the spell.

"Why am I the only one not okay with Hermione being with Snape?!" Ron shouted as he shook out his stiff limbs. Harry handed him a small potion vial that he grudgingly downed.

After a few minutes, the red in his face and rage in his eyes receded.

"I'm sure you aren't the only one. Mum has had a few choice words to say on the subject," Ginny said, turning back to the stove.

"Listen mate, why are you really so hell-bent that Hermione not be with Snape?"

"Because she is supposed to be with me. We've always been meant to be together."

"You're sure about that? What about that handful of girls you dated over the years?"

"Yes. Mum never liked any of my other girlfriends but she has always rooted for me and Hermione to be together."

Harry shook his head. "You can't want to be with a girl just because your mum wants you to, mate."

"But that's not the only reason. She's my best friend. After everything we went through together at Hogwarts, I just always thought we would always be together. Breaking up while she was away at school was supposed to be just a temporary thing."

"How hard did you work on your relationship with her while she was gone?"

Ron bowed his head in shame. "Not as hard as I should have, I guess. She said that too, about me only sending her six letters in the whole five years."

"I'm no expert, Ron, but I would think if you were really interested in her you would have put a little more thought and effort into your relationship, even when it was long distance."

"Ginny's right. That year we were on the run all I could think about was how much I missed Ginny and wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't. That wasn't the case with Hermione. As soon as she was gone, you missed her for a little while until you got a new girlfriend."

"But why does she have to be with Snape?" Ron cried, putting his head in his hands. "That's like the worst insult of all; she would rather be with that greasy git than me."

Harry draped a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. "I don't think it is a reflection on you, mate. They have a lot in common and let's face it, you and Hermione don't. It doesn't mean she thinks any less of you. I know she still loves you and always will. She's just not _in love_ with you."

"What could she possibly have in common with Snape? He's a Slytherin for crying out loud! Isn't there some law out there that forbids relationships between Gryffindor's and Slytherins?"

It really was a pathetic question and a pathetic reason to disapprove of his friend's happiness.

"Ron, you really need to let this prejudice go. The startling truth is that not all Slytherins are bad and not all Gryffindor's are good. Take Peter Pettigrew for example. Or Horace Slughorn."

The red haired wizard was silent for several minutes.

"Here Ron, this will cheer you up," Ginny said, placing a large plate steaming with all of his favorite breakfast foods in front of him. He didn't pay it any attention.

"Do you know what is tragically ironic about all of this?" he said finally. "I broke up with all those girls before our relationships could get too serious because I expected Hermione was expecting to get back with me." He let out a said chuckle.

"That is pretty ironic. Lesson learned, mate: communication is pretty vital when it comes to sparing you heartache," Harry teased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hermione! You'll never guessed what's happened!"

The red haired witch suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes bulging in astonishment as her skin blushed crimson in embarrassment and a sheepish grin crossed her lips.

"Really, Miss Weasley, you need to learn how to knock," replied the irritated and very nude Severus Snape as he pulled the nearby throw over himself and the witch beneath him.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle a fit of laughter as her friend turned her back, mortified at what she had just seen.

"Oh that is an image I will never get out of my brain," she groaned. "Somebody please obliviate me."

"Serves you right, Ginny. You shouldn't come barging in without warning."

"It's the middle of the day, for crying out loud! I thought it would be safe. Don't you two rabbits have better things to do?!" she replied.

"Don't you?" sneered Severus who had begrudgingly pulled on his trousers and shirt.

"What's happened, Ginny? What did you come in such a rush to tell me," Hermione asked, trying to change the subject from hers and Severus' shagging schedule.

Now that it was safe, the witch turned around to face her friend once more.

"Ron's eloped!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I know! With one of Fleur's cousins that was visiting," she said, holding out a letter.

Hermione took it and read it several times just to make sure she was _actually_ reading what she was reading.

Dear Harry,

I hope you will be very happy for me when I tell you that Chantelle and I have eloped. Apparently she is absolutely nuts about me and she is a Canons' fan. What could possibly better?

Just kidding, mate. She is actually pretty terrific, on top of being a Canons' fan. I have taken an extended leave of absence for a honeymoon and on account that my life will be in danger as soon as you tell mum what I have done.

I'm really happy though. And if mum has a litter, which I expect she will, just tell her that I promise to give her more grandchildren soon. Eight months give or take. She can't kill the father of her future grandchild, right?

Best be off, but I couldn't leave without telling you the great news. See you in a few weeks!

Ron

"Wow! Um….what did Harry say?"

"He's freaking out. He figures this is one of those rebound relationship things. Not to mention he is a little terrified of having to break the news to mum."

"Foolish Gryffindor! No offense," said Severus after reading the letter himself and remembering whose company he was in. "Have they known each other very long?" he asked, not that he really cared.

"Just a couple of weeks, I think," Ginny replied. "Figures he would go for a Veela. You remember what an arse he made of himself over Fleur."

Hermione and Snape nodded, the latter with a comical grin.

"I'm glad you find this funny, Professor, because I sure as hell don't! I can't believe I am going to be stuck with a Phlegm-clone for another sister!"

"Come now. I thought you liked Fleur now."

"I do. She's become a lot less sickly sweet these last few years. But Chantelle is positively vomititious!"

Snape stepped in and handed the witches a glass of firewhiskey then sat in his chair to sip his own. "Mosel tov," he said sarcastically, toasting Ginny. She wasn't amused.

Hermione watched her friend brood on the sofa for several minutes, contemplating what to do. Ron's elopement was a big blow, but if he was happy she was going to be happy for him. His family, however, were not nearly as accepting of elopements; especially not Molly. Severus was of no help because he didn't care. "Good riddance" was written all over his face.

"Would it cheer you up if I told you Severus and I are engaged?"

"Are you?" Ginny asked perking up in her seat.

"No, but it did perk you up so I guess that answers that question," Hermione teased. Ginny threw one of the couch pillows at her in reply.

"Well, I guess I better go with Harry to deliver the bad news to mum," she said, finishing her whiskey and setting the glass on the coffee table. Pocketing Ron's letter once more, she stepped into the fireplace. "For the record," she said, taking a handful of Floo powder; "You have a great butt, Professor." With a swirl of green flames she was gone, Snape's angry jinx just barely missing her head.

"I quite agree," Hermione said, warding her Floo connection before straddling his lap. They had a bit of _unfinished_ business to attend to.

…

The next couple of weeks were a bit tense in the Weasley household. Fortunately, all of the children were grown and had their own homes to retreat to, but they were still unfortunately subjected to taking turns listening to their mother rave and cry over her youngest son's elopement. Little Victorie didn't help her grandmother's mood by going dewy-eyed and saying it was _all so romantic_ as she looked adoringly at Teddy Lupin one night at dinner.

With time, they all knew her temper would die down and she would become excited about the prospect of having another grandbaby to spoil rather than focusing on the fact that Ron had robbed her of a wedding. Why Molly Weasley got so excited and insistent about weddings, Hermione couldn't understand. Sure getting married was all well and good, but weddings were a massive commercialized headache designed to start a marriage off with lots of stress.

She dare not say so, but Hermione very much agreed with Ron's method of getting married—at least the small, private side of it. Running off and getting married because you knocked up your rebound-girlfriend wasn't exactly picturesque. Still, who was she to judge? "Each to his own," she tried to tell the Weasley's and Ron had always beat to his own drum. The problem was, with Ron's sudden marriage it got Hermione thinking more than usual about her own marriage prospects.

The subject had never once been broached between her and Severus, mainly because they had only been officially together a couple of months. Count the couple of months of fake dating and it was closer to six, but in Hermione's book, that still was not a long enough courtship to start thinking about marriage. Maybe in the magical world it was, but she came from a Muggle background and Muggles dated and sometimes even lived together for years before getting married. She expected Severus felt the same way.

Thus it came as quite a surprise when Severus brought it up one night just after they had retired to bed.

"Do you think about getting married, Hermione?"

"Um…..well…..I guess I always figured I would someday but I'm not exactly pining for the day. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," he replied, laying silent on his back for several minutes. Hermione's mind was now running a mile a minute, over analyzing what he said and what he _wasn't_ saying.

Rolling over, she propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look into his eyes, which she really couldn't because the bedroom was dark but that was beside the point.

"Do _you_ think about getting married, Severus?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't know. I guess so. Apart from Lily there never was another woman I could see myself marrying. Now that I gave many women a chance."

 _So does that mean he couldn't see himself marrying her_? For having not really considered marrying the wizard beside her very much before, it suddenly hurt very much to think of him hypothetically marrying someone else.

"Would you marry _me_ , Severus?" she asked.

"Is that a proposal of marriage?"

"No. I'm just wondering. Could you see yourself marrying me like you saw yourself marrying Lily?"

A long pregnant silence filled the room that Hermione wasn't sure how to interpret. Thankful for the darkness, tears silently welled up in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she said, trying to sound indifferent as she lay back on her pillow. "We haven't been together that long so we don't have to worry about thinking about marriage for a while yet. That is if you even want to think about it." The last bit almost came out as a sob but she managed to cover it as a little cough.

Obviously he hadn't thought about her that way, she concluded.

What Hermione didn't know was that Severus had thought about it, a lot in fact. Weasley's impromptu marriage had simply made it the only thing he could think about lately. He tossed and turned over anxiety about what Hermione's expectations might be now that she was the last of the Golden Trio and most of her Hogwarts friends to not be married, and what his own expectations were for marriage now that he was actually at liberty to ponder the prospect.

After his falling out with Lily and for the two decades following, he had clung to his love for her. It had given him purpose during his years as a Death Eater and Spy. No other woman, though many very beautiful ones crossed his path, captured his interest. But in the years following the war his heart changed. He was no longer consumed by Lily, finally putting her to rest now that her son was alive and safe and sure to live a long happy life so long as he didn't do anything reckless or stupid. Still he hadn't bothered to date.

His life had been a lonely one to be sure but he was used to it. He filled his time with work and research and inventing. When he needed social interaction, he contacted Lucius. And his body was so disciplined that he almost never thought about satisfying the urges of manhood because he hardly had any. Until Hermione came into his life that is. She was singularly the most brilliantly attractive woman he had ever met and when they had finally gotten together, he couldn't understand how he had gone so bloody long without such bliss.

They were happy. They enjoyed being together in every sense of the word, which was really shocking to observers outside their social circle, because by all appearances they didn't fit together. Yet they did! _Perfectly so_.

So were they supposed to get married because they were happy and in love (even though they hadn't used the L word with each other yet) or should they let their relationship ride and see where it ended up? For the most part, the latter option appealed to Severus until the thought crossed his mind of him and Hermione breaking up for one reason or another and her marrying someone else. He didn't want Hermione to be with anyone else. He didn't want someone else sleeping beside her at night. He didn't want someone else caressing her skin. He didn't want someone else kissing her lips. He didn't want her crying out someone else's name in pleasure. He didn't want her sharing dinners and walking hand-in-hand and having long conversations about magical theories with someone else.

 _Holy shit I want to marry Hermione Granger_!

The realization wasn't nearly as terrifying as he thought it would be. It actually eased his mind a bit. So should he propose then? By the sound of it, she didn't seem to be in too big of a hurry. Did that mean he shouldn't be either and that they were both confident in their relationship and where it was going? Or should he make her his _officially_ before someone else had a chance to steal her away? These were the questions that plagued his mind into the night as sleep alluded him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 8**

"Miss Weasley, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure, Professor." Ginny led Snape into her husband's study. For added security to ensure they were not overheard, he cast a few additional privacy charms.

"Miss Weasley, can I count on your discretion and promise that what is spoken in this room is not shared with anyone else?"

Her brow scrunched in confusion but she said he could.

"Miss Weasley, has Hermione confided in you what might be bothering her?"

 _Ah! So that's it_ , she thought.

"Bothering her, Sir?" she replied innocently.

"Yes. For the last few weeks she has seemed a bit off and I am wondering if something is the matter and if I am possibly the culprit without knowing it."

"And instead of asking her, you're asking me?"

"I have asked her. She says she is fine. Why do women always say that they are fine when they aren't?!"

He was frustrated, that much was clear. It was also clear to the witch that he cared a great deal about her friend. Otherwise he wouldn't have been seeking her advice, something she was sure he considered far beneath his dignity. Rather than toy with him in his agitated state, Ginny decided it was best to tell the man outright.

"It's very simple, Sir. Hermione wants to know if you want to marry her. She told me about the conversation you two had and how you neither confirmed nor denied wanting to marry her. It confused her and made her worry that maybe you aren't as committed to the relationship as much as she is. If you haven't noticed, she _likes_ you a lot."

"But she said there was no reason to worry since we haven't been together for very long," he replied, confused.

Ginny chuckled at his ignorance. "That was for your benefit. She didn't want you to panic thinking that she is in a hurry to get married, knowing all men panic at the prospect of making a lifetime commitment like marriage."

"So she _is_ anxious to get married?" he asked, still a little confused.

"Not necessarily. She just wants to know if you would like to marry her someday because she would like to marry you someday."

"Really?" Ginny watched in amusement as the wizard's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Really. You don't have to go to her and propose this minute, but it would put her mind at ease to know your intentions. Like I said, she really _likes_ you and it would break her heart if you were to break-up."

"I see. Thank you Miss Weasley for the clarification."

"And so you know, for future reference if you are in fact thinking of proposing to her at some point, she likes white gold, nothing ostentatious, round, oval or cushion shaped diamonds, and her finger is a size six."

Severus was taken back. "So she _is_ expecting me to propose if she has such a detailed knowledge of what kind of engagement ring she wants."

Again Ginny chuckled. "Sir, girls pick out their wedding rings long before they even have a boyfriend to propose to them. I'm just passing on the info from late night teenage girl-talk."

He nodded his understanding, thanked the younger witch again and left.

….

 **Severus Snape up to no good, again!**

Exclusive by Rita Skeeter.

The former Death Eater and Headmaster of Hogwarts was seen today at the Ministry of Magic's International Portkey station. Sources say he had spent a week on continent before returning to England.

But where was Mr. Snape and what was he up to? Girlfriend Hermione Granger refused to comment which has led many to speculate that she either doesn't know or doesn't _want_ to know what her boyfriend was up to.

Unnamed international sources have confirmed seeing the famous wizard in Albania, Romania, Prague and Belgium; all of which are known to have a healthy conglomerate of You-Know-Who supporters before he disappeared seven years ago. Now most of those dark wizards are underground.

"He seemed to be sneaking around, walking about the city late at night and ducking into alleys known to locals be popular hangouts for dark witches and wizards."

So, as the next potential Dark Lord, was Severus Snape abroad trying to gather supporters? It appears to be entirely possible.

"What complete and utter rubbish!"

"It seems you are back to being the villain of the _Daily Prophet_ , my friend. What were you doing abroad any way and in those places of all places?"

"I was looking for a gift for Hermione, if you must know, and I chose to go to places with rich magical and muggle histories knowing she would appreciate some fascinating antique." It was a partial truth but his lunch companion didn't need to know that. He had traveled to those places to throw off anyone who might be tailing him from his primary destination: Antwerp. Guess it was a good thing he did.

"And did you find something for _dear_ Miss Granger?" Lucius smirked.

Severus was not in the mood for his friend's teasing. "Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Why so testy? I am simply making polite conversation, old friend. I do hate to see such misguided accusations made about you," said Lucius, faking sincerity.

"You enjoy every minute of it because it means Skeeter doesn't target you!"

Lucius could not deny the truth of his friend's words.

"I thought being romantically involved with her was supposed to put an end to all this Dark Wizard nonsense."

"It did, for a while. But your romance is old news. Mr Weasley's elopement is the key focus of all celebrity romances these days and there isn't much to go on—he was seduced by and knocked up a Veela; hardly surprising. No, my dear Severus, Miss Skeeter is simply going back to what she knows will sell—tarnishing your reputation."

"Well I've had enough of it. If I am the next Dark Lord, it's high-time I showed her just how dark I can be."

"Now Severus calm yourself. You don't want to do anything in haste or anger that will land you in Azkaban. What would your genteel Miss Granger say?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "She trapped the woman in her animagus form and imprisoned her in a jar for weeks. I think Miss Granger has a more sinister side than I do," he replied. Standing, he placed a few coins on the table and bid farewell to his friend. He had a bug to catch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 9**

Rita Skeeter had made many enemies with her gossip column. It was not uncommon for her to receive dozens of Howlers a day, in addition to other hate mail. Yet, she seemed undeterred. Mostly because of the few fans she did have, who's "love" letters could be found among the hate. And because her column was the most widely read in the Daily Prophet. And because if she didn't write the gossip someone else would and they most likely wouldn't do it with the same measure of flare, she justified.

Unfortunately though, Rita never learned to pick her battles and she managed to piss off the wrong wizard this time.

She should have known that Severus Snape was a dangerous man. Even if he was a reformed Death Eater, he hadn't forgotten years of dark spells—several of which were his own invention—and how to torture individuals to extract information and how to ambush a target without being suspected. And most importantly, he knew how to do all of this and not get caught.

Thus as Miss Skeeter left a dinner "meeting" with her editor at his London townhome, she never noticed the wizard lurking in the shadows nor did she notice him draw his wand. She was bound and unconscious on the pavement before she could figure out that she should be very scared.

"Rennervate!"

Slowly her eyes fluttered open then widened in fear when she realized she was not at home. No, Rita Skeeter, award winning journalist for the Daily Prophet, was laying on a cold, concrete floor in a room that was completely dark, save for the one light bulb hanging overhead that illuminated her vomit green suit in stale light.

She tried to scream but to no avail.

"I must say Miss Skeeter, you are either very brave or very foolish to antagonize such a dark wizard. Were he still alive, the Dark Lord would have fed you to his pet after the first article. I tried to be more lenient and forgiving which you took full advantage of. Now you will pay," Snape said, stepping into the light. "You wanted me to be a dark wizard. Well, here I am."

She tried to shake her head and plead for mercy.

"Not so brave now without your Quick-quotes Quill are you?" he said, standing over her body and pointing his wand at her face.

"Legilimens!"

Entering her mind was easy as a knife slicing through soft butter—she had no mental defenses. Her immediate thoughts were of fear of what he might possibly do to her but as soon as she realized he was inside her mind she began thinking of all the things she didn't want him to see. Which actually made it easier to see them and saved the wizard the trouble of having to spend an excessive amount of time pillaging around her mind for useful material.

Skeeter was vile, manipulative, sneaky, and spiteful to be sure. She was blackmailing no less than a dozen Ministry officials. She had a personal vendetta against the Golden Trio because Potter and Hermione were the only two people to use her own tricks against her and they refused to be manipulated. She was having an affair with her editor. And she was targeting him, Severus Snape, because of Lucius Malfoy. His old friend seemed to think it was a comical game to ruin his reputation because Snape had been hailed as a hero and Malfoy had not—not that Malfoy had done anything worthy of earning a hero-title to begin with. Severus would deal with that tidbit later.

He continued sifting through the witch's memories, all the way back to her childhood, and for a moment he wondered if she had always been such a vindictive person. But like most people who fit that description, certain events in her past had made her that way.

Pulling from her mind, Snape sat on a nearby crate and stared at the now weeping witch.

"You and I are not so very different, Miss Skeeter. We were both bullied as children and we both took career paths we hoped would give us power and status over our enemies. For me that was the Death Eaters; for you it was to become a gossip columnist and to use your animagus to learn people's secrets and then use them against the individual. How very Slytherin of you," he said coldly.

"So I am only going to say this once Skeeter and if you do not comply I will lay all your dirt bare to the world and then some. You will stop writing derogatory articles about me and about Hermione Granger; in fact don't write anything good (if that is possible) or bad about us. There are plenty of other people in our world that deserve your ire. Do we understand each other?"

The still silenced witch nodded her head enthusiastically.

With one last pointed look, Snape apparated himself and the reporter to her home where he deposited her, rather painfully, on the entryway floor. She was amazed that he had been able to get through her security wards so easily.

He scoffed. "Tonight proved one thing Skeeter: you are not nearly as safe from those you torment as you think you are; especially me. Think on that while you're sleeping at night."

Before she could reply, he was gone.

….

"Severus, my friend! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, Lucius! I know it was you feeding Skeeter information about me for her articles."

The blonde wizard's friendly facade fell to smug indifference. "Frankly I am surprised that it took you this long to figure it out."

Malfoy led them into his study and poured them a drink.

"Perhaps it didn't occur to me because I wanted to give my _friend_ the benefit of the doubt that he wouldn't blab about me to some moldy rag reporter like Skeeter."

"What are friends for?" Lucius replied, smiling wickedly.

"I stood up for you Lucius. I stood up for Draco. I protected him from the Dark Lord and I kept you both out of Azkaban. And this is how you repay me?" Snape wasn't wining; he was seething, his calm and controlled exterior a misrepresentation of the rage coursing through his veins.

"Oh come off it! Where do you get off playing the self-righteous hero?! Your deeds were as sinister and evil as mine! You killed Albus Dumbledore! The Ministry and Potter and even your little Miss Granger may believe that it was all for the _greater good_ and according to Dumbledore's plan, but I know the truth! You hated him as much as you hated the Dark Lord!" Lucius roared.

"I did hate him. But that doesn't mean I wanted to kill him."

"Bah!"

"Albus doesn't matter anyway. He's dead and has been for some time. What did you stand to gain by Skeeter writing heinous, but nonetheless false, accusations about me?"

Lucius took a long swig. "Only that people would see you for the charlatan you are; a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Snape rolled his eyes. "No wonder Narcissa left you and Draco no longer talks to you. You still cling to your pathetic sense of fairness and entitlement. You couldn't stand to see me favored by the Dark Lord above you because I was a poor, ugly Half-blood. And you can't stand to see me in a position of status that you held for so long. And you can't stand that you are alone and I am not. What petty, childish jealousy. At least Draco learned how to make his own way in the world."

Malfoy drew his wand but Snape had faster reflexes. Like Skeeter, the blonde wizard was silenced and bound before he could form a defensive spell on his lips.

"I wash my hands of you, Lucius. If it wouldn't sentence me to prison for life I would kill you and put you out of your pathetic, miserable existence once and for all. However, I have something more sinister in mind."

In an instant, Severus pushed into his friend's mind, erasing memories left and right. By the time Snape was done with the wizard, Malfoy was left with nothing but his terrifying memories of the Dark Lord, his brief imprisonment in Azkaban, and the horrible acts he committed as a Death Eater: rapes, murders and torture. All happiness, what little there was, was gone. Lucius would never remember his son or his wife or anything that had meant anything to him. He was nothing more than a shell of a human being who would spend the rest of his life haunted by awful memories he could not suppress nor explain.

The following day, Lucius Malfoy was committed to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He spent the majority of his time in solitary confinement because he was constantly bothering the other patients and guests with his fits of screaming.

Then one day, he mysteriously died. The details were not released to the public, due to a request from Healer Draco Malfoy, but Harry confided to Snape and Hermione that the elder Malfoy had hung himself with a braid-rope he made from his torn bed sheets. Apparently the nightmares and dark memories had been too much for him.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. At long last, he was free of the last remnants of his old double life. He was now free to live as he should have all along – successful and with the woman he loved, who was incidentally still acting not quite like herself. With all other thorns in his side out of the way, he set out to make things right with Hermione.

….

 **Author's Notes: well, dear readers, what do you think? I think Lucius Malfoy is one of the characters who did not get his just desserts when Voldemort fell. Yeah yeah, he did what he had to to protect his family there near the end, but the guy was an ass to the Nth degree. I'm sure Ginny Weasley would have loved nothing more than to have the man who gave her Tom Riddle's Diary get the dementor's kiss. In essence that is what Severus did since there were no more dementors and there was no way for him to get Malfoy thrown in prison.**

 **Thank you all for following and favoriting and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me that you like it. Coming up next…The Finale!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Is Severus Snape the Next Dark Lord?**

 **Chapter 10**

"Well, what do you think?" he said, turning back to admire the structure from the small vista beyond the lawn.

It was a modest country estate with a beautiful red brick Georgian manor house surrounded by a large grove of trees. The instant he saw it he knew it was the one he wanted.

"It's very nice. You'll have plenty of space to grow ingredients and brew potions to your heart's content; a nice large library with plenty of room to add to; the kitchen will be an ideal work space for preparing all of those dinner parties you plan to host," she jibed, "And it's rather secluded so you won't have to worry about unwanted neighbors. I think it's perfect for you!" she beamed.

In the weeks following his encounters with Skeeter and Malfoy, Hermione's mood seemed to improve, slowly but surely. The subject of marriage never came up again after Severus assured her that he was committed to their relationship but it was really too soon for him to be thinking about marriage or long term plans. At least that is how he wanted it to appear. He didn't want Hermione to suspect that he was planning anything.

Thus she found herself, nearly one year since they had gotten together, helping him look over a potential country property he was thinking of buying, all the while assuming it was a house for _him_ and not for _them_. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

Everyone knew that Severus Snape was not a sentimental man. A remarkable change had transpired in him since he started dating Hermione Granger—he was a little more approachable, but only a little—but he was not into romantic gestures and he did not go about like a love struck fool, fawning over his girl excessively every spare second. He and Hermione were much too practical for such silliness. However, in that moment, he did the unpredictable and dropped to a knee.

The young witch gasped.

"I bought this place for us, Hermione. I want it to be perfect for us. I want this to be our home where we raise our family. I'm saying I want you to be my wife."

She gasped again when he pulled a beautiful diamond and white gold ring from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jean Granger?"

With tears in her eyes, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugging him fiercely, she cried "Yes!" over and over again.

…

 **Lord of the Manor; not Dark Lord**

By Rita Skeeter

It is with humble delight that I am able to bring this exclusive report to you, my dear readers. Who would have thought that Severus Snape, former Death Eater and dour Headmaster of Hogwarts who openly admitted loathing all things pleasant and nice, would find contentment as a family man?

Mr and Mrs Snape, ne. Hermione Granger, welcomed their first born child, a son named Edward Thaddeus, late yesterday morning. The Snapes were unavailable for comment but friends and family were eager to share their excitement for the happy couple.

"He's so cute! He has his father's eyes and his mother's hair," said friend Ginny Potter, ne. Weasley.

"When he is cranky he gets the same sneer Snape was famous for at Hogwarts. It's quite hilarious," added Harry Potter, close friend and former school mate.

"I have never seen Severus so happy which is saying something considering how happy he was on his wedding day," says Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and a former colleague of Mr Snape.

Readers will recall how alarming it was to see Mr Snape grinning like a Cheshire cat when he married Miss Granger some eighteen months ago. Guests quoted Snape at the time saying he had never been so happy in his entire life.

It seems that Mr Snape has transformed from former Dark Lord candidate to successful business and family man. Most days he can be found holed up in his library, hosting friends at his country estate, and enjoying the quiet life with his lovely wife. Hopefully the Lord of the Manor is not too bothered when his peace and quiet is disrupted by a baby's cries.

According to friend Ronald Weasley, young Mr Snape has "has lungs that would scare a banshee."

…..

The End

…

 **Author's Notes: Thank you again all for your support! I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know if you would have preferred certain things to turn out differently. I always welcome suggestions.**


End file.
